Prior art patents include methods to permit a motor to transmit power to a bicycle wheel without intermediately driving the bicycle's pedal cranks, or to control a bicycle motor's output semi-automatically. These designs frequently entail mounting a motor in a location where it is likely to upset handling or limit ground clearance. The motor can also interfere with the rider's legs, the pedals as normally spaced, the front wheel, or the normal routing of the bicycle's control cables.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,280,581Rudwick28 Jul. 19814,393,954Soucy et al.19 Jul. 19835,272,938Hsu et al.28 Dec. 19935,341,892Hirose et al.30 Aug. 19946,092,820Evans25 Jul. 20006,152,251Nagai et al.28 Nov. 20006,672,418Makino6 Jan. 2004
Patent Application Publication2003/0141126Hays et al.31 Jul. 20032003/0159869Terice28 Aug. 2003
Rudwick in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,581 teaches an electrically assisted bicycle utilizing an elongated frame such that a storage battery and motor may be mounted at a low level between the bicycle's pedals and rear wheel. The motor and pedals are efficiently coupled so that either or both simultaneously power the drive wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,954 of Soucy et al. is for a bicycle having a motor with a sprocket and a chain attached to another sprocket engaging a pedal crank shaft. The motor rotation engages the pedal crank shaft to impart its movement to the shaft. The shaft is disengaged when power is transmitted from a power output member to a power input member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,938 issued to Hsu et al. is for a flat rim motor drive mechanism for driving a bicycle. A DC motor includes a rotor made of a multi-layer mylar film rotor coil fastened inside a housing that is coupled to the spokes of a bicycle wheel
Hirose et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,892 discloses a motor and pedal driven bicycle. The battery powered motor driving unit is divided into two sections: the motor and a speed reducer, and has a fixed portion secured to a hub spindle.
Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,820 teaches a cargo support device that increases the carrying capacity of standard bicycles. The device includes a base extension frame mounted to a bottom bracket with the bicycle's original chain extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,251 issued to Nagai et al. teaches a bicycle power unit. The battery unit is arranged so as to be operatively connected to the power unit at a lowest position on a V-shaped leg space that extends the bicycle in a horizontal direction.
Makino in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,418 discloses a torque sensor for a motor-assisted, manually operated vehicle. The torque sensor is operated by a differential transmission that transmits no driving force for the vehicle, therefore it may be made of a light weight, low cost material. A variety of differential transmissions are also disclosed utilizing either one of two coupled planetary transmissions.
Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0141126 of Hays et al. teaches a bicycle with an electric motor. Outer sprockets are independently turned by either the motor or the bicycle's pedals, with an inner sprocket driving the bicycle's rear wheel. Either the motor, pedals or both propel the bicycle.
Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0159869 applied for by Terice is for the motorization of a conventional bicycle with the addition of a driven gear to the bicycle's chain gear in a bottom bracket area. A motor with a one way clutch is strapped to the bicycle's frame and powers the chain gears.